fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Slapson/Abnormalverse: A Timeline of Major Events
(WIP) 194X (Beginnings) 1942: 1945: *Three men are seen flying over Soviet air-space, unaided by jet or other machines, and shot down by gunfire. A photographer from Moscow claims to have gotten a picture of these flying men and gets it published in a newspaper. This anonymous photographer is unknown. 1946: *Increasing reports of “mutants” and “monsters” are flooded into the authorities of several different countries. *Towards the end of this year, a politician’s speech in Hartford is cut short by two of his eyes merging together into one eye. Many pictures are taken and published. These are no longer just rumors that can be avoided. Superhumans are completely public. 1947: *The terms “Abnormal” and “Abnormality” to describe these superhumans are introduced by English physicist Christopher Grass (1912-1981), who publishes a study regarding strange phenomena. They come into widespread usage through multiple newspapers, radio, and speeches. “Magic” is among the lesser used terms.* *The population of Abnormals increases exponentially between 1947 and the end of the decade to the extent that Abnormals outnumber non-Abnormals. *A full blown, dedicated study into Abnormals is pursued by all manner of scholars, trying to examine this phenomenon from scientific, religious, and philosophical perspectives. 1948: *“Mechakinetics”, people who have powers based on technology, are hired by their local governments, particularly by the United States and the Soviet Union, to help improve upon their machines. Specifically, their weapons. *The terms “Ability” and “Aversion” are defined when it’s noted that weaknesses are also gained with powers. *Between 1948 and 1949, several classifications to Abnormalities are devised, based on shared characteristics between individual powers. 1949 *These last few years, herinafter, are referred to as the Apotheosis. 195X (The Sister Ray Era) 1951: *The population of Abnormals has increased to the point that it can be safely inferred that any given individual either is an Abnormal or will become Abnormal if they live long enough. *The advancement of technology accelerates to a great degree over the past few years. *The crime rate and the sheer number of disastrous accidents due to Abnormalities has also increased drastically. **In response to this, an organization is formed under a subdivision of INTERPOL, but would split off into its own agency. This would consist of a small, but experienced group of individuals from several countries and simply be known as The Union. *The Union’s goals would include international cooperation and investigation into preventing disasters, as well as the introduction of a bounty hunting system that would give a chance for brave citizens to put their abilities to a good cause: finding and arresting evasive fugitives in exchange for money. *This would enable both local and government run bounty hunting agencies to be established. *Additionally, a ranking system is introduced, in order to help gauge the danger of a particular fugitive. These are determined by Union members themselves, based on their own investigations and the reports they gather. Updated reports are compiled and mailed to enlisted bounty hunters every two months. *Alongside these new bounty hunters, vigilanties also begin to appear. **(Different from bounty hunters. Vigilantes attack criminals without being tied to any organization.) 1954 *Several governments across the world begin to explore the potential of artificial humans, dubbed Homunculi. One of these is the Freyr Foundation, in the United States. 196X 1967 *Robert H. James, Damien Cruz, Mao Mukaiya, Saul Moon, and Louvel register as bounty hunters and end up assigned to Dolores Smith. Steve and (Chair's character) join this group shortly after, and they decide on the Draftsmen as a name. 197X (The Most Dangerous Prison Break) Category:Blog posts Category:Abnormalverse